


描述羊

by Gletree



Category: Fucking sheep
Genre: M/M, Other, 黄占 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gletree/pseuds/Gletree
Summary: 胡乱描写，非克系。最开始只是想写个拥抱绵羊的片段，恍惚中生出一个残缺的故事，我不会表达，只想尽力把它们挤牙膏一样挤出来，如果观看过程中感到枯燥无味我建议立刻退出页面，我不想让你们被我的念头恶心到。内含肏羊，些许血腥情节，吃撑情节，烂尾情节，不喜勿入
Relationships: sheep with sheep
Kudos: 14





	描述羊

**Author's Note:**

> 反复预警，内含不适情节，不喜请务必离开。

“妈妈快看，这只蚂蚁在围着我的手转圈！”

0、砂糖

我看到一个白色的像素点。

最开始我以为那是粒砂糖，许多时候它是这道餐盘里粗糙的调料，和其他杂屑混在一起没法创造出特别的味道，反而使得主食驳杂，我的同类有些喜欢食用砂糖有些则会把它挑拣出去。

渔人为这些砂糖命名，他们叫它群星，最开始他们诵唱群星的赞美诗，用他们诗情画意的语言记录它们，用热情的目光眺望它们，接着过了不久他们开始通过观察砂糖的气态或是固态外体结构来为砂糖分类归谱，进行各种激烈的讨论和争辩来为它们找到存在的意义。

渔人对砂糖显得那么在意这种事，我们是不理解的，为什么他们会观察砂糖呢？有热心的同类便主动将大把的砂糖撒到渔人手里想让他们满足，就像渔人为他们饲养的毛球丢下碎屑一样简单，但这害得渔人在那段时间里消失了太多，那之后我们放任他们自己观察，同时也将视线的大半部分移开了。

我们只通过温度分类那些砂糖，温度高的显暗白，低的显地沉红，仅此而已，倒是渔人各种定义，叫它恒星，叫它的各种变化态的名字，接着又是各种单独的命名。“还好我不写日记，否则单今天早点吃下的星星名字我一个本子都写不完。”嗜糖的同类一边把那些砂糖粒压成糖块吃掉一边与我们吐槽，这个说法一点也不好笑，因为我们没有谁会像渔人一样真的写什么日记。

所以我以为那个白点是粒砂糖，渔人口中的白矮星，餐盘中的异物，汤水中的香菜。

在我将视线移开前，像素点晃动了些，它用着缓慢的速度逐渐前进着，结构松散但是被莫名的引力团聚在了一起，这种移动方式不是那些旋转的球体才会有的。我已经记起之前定格的视角究竟在哪里，一个年轻的恒星系。

这颗恒星的本身温度算不上太高，散发的热辐射随着轨道逐层大幅递减充斥到那些行星上，那点温度与其他狰狞的同类相比起来像是冬天里丢在冰上渐冷的热水袋，大部分的热量全被那片寒冷贪婪的雪天吞噬了。

白点位于第三个轨道上的星球表面，我稍微缩小了聚点后看清了它们。

一群绵羊。

1、云朵

我们不止食用餐盘里的东西，我们也吞噬同类，如果它在某个方面显露出自己的虚弱，我们便将它的躯壳撕裂，分享他外露的灵魂。

灵魂远比餐盘里的主食要可口的多，从躯壳里把它拽出来就像是从夹心的面包里挤出奶油或是果酱，灵魂有的轻飘，有的沉实，它们共享我们的记忆，思想和印记。

我们大概都吞噬过一个苍老的同类，它活地太久了，以至于习惯了自己吞噬别人，也在那一刻习惯了别人吞噬自己。

死去的意志分享的是很久以前的故事，在世界诞生的那段时间里，我们狩猎古神，古神狩猎我们，大地干涸无边，满是我们的墓地和温巢。旧神无法毁灭我们，正如同我们无法毁灭它们，死去的只有我们的躯壳，被封印的灵魂总会在不久后苏醒，再次投入战争。

它虚幻的灵魂在躯壳死后看到了过去和未来，而他的意识归回到世界本源，与世界共享了视野。那团记忆展现的，是在往往复复的互相狩猎中抬头仰望的场景，被封印的灵魂飘在天上聚集成了云，而世界就躺在云朵上一直低头望着我们，它偶尔抓来几团灵魂在锅里烹煮，当我们成功使得古神残破的身体倒下时它会拍手叫好。当某一个旧神倒下时它又会显露着私心，坐在那不动便让围猎它的同类化为青灰，独自欣赏这些袅袅而起的炊烟汇入云层里。

记忆戛然而止，世界看到这团从远方飘来窥视的灵魂，它抬手穿过时间抓回了它，融回到世界本身，现在那个灵魂在世界的胃里陷入了长眠，也在我们的肚子里再次沉睡。

我们寻找过那片云，但它已经消失很久了，世界带着那片云，就像渔夫带着盛满鱼肉的网船一样，载着旧神和支配者的灵魂一起离去了。

太小了，这颗行星。

我摸到这里的云朵，这颗行星外围密布着成团的大气，云朵纯白柔软，由简单的水汽构成，但推动几下后它们就会因为微小的热量波动散去，和我们世界的云朵完全不一样，它们没有灵魂那样的粘稠胶实，躯壳和意识都不能坐在它们身上。

推动云朵的风带来这片土地的声音，它们和大地一起被行星带着自转涌动，均匀地接受那些阳光，风走动的空间比大地要广阔地多，也更好被剥离开，大地则凝固地多，草地温润，叶片肥美，地上的云朵覆盖过它们，咔嚓咔嚓地咬下那些清脆的叶，用舌头卷推起来，牙齿撕咬着咀嚼出叶汁来，最后全部吞咽下去。羊群满足于佳肴的进食，在这一点上无论是渔人还是我们都是相同的。

我落在那群羊的上方，伸手摸过去，咩咩的叫声从温和变到尖锐，它们和云朵一样柔软，唯一的不同大概是它们也有躯壳，以至于我将掌心摊开时，抓来观察的几只已经压平在了一起，剩下的羊群纷纷四散逃去，很快没了影。

我丢开那个渗着汁的团片，将边上的山丘捏了过来，只是没有用力的合拢，它也被压变了型，橡皮泥一样，歪扭着往下掉着碎屑。

这个星球未免太过柔软，我低头看了看脚下踩着的青草，泥土和石头，透过地壳与地幔看到这片土地的核心，一个暖炉，隔着六千千米烘烤着土地外围，造就那些柔软的生物，撑起轻飘飘的云和风。

那群羊本该跑的无影无踪，但当我收回视线后发现它们再次聚回，围绕着刚刚被我丢开的羊团，咩咩叫着。它们用蹄子挖掘土地，扯开杂乱的草根，将羊团放到坑里，用泥沙淹没它们————真可怜，我触碰那些断掉的草根，将它们拢合起来，有只羊注意到着这一幕，呆呆地望着我的手。

我以为它看到了我，便问它能不能讲这些草根也埋进去。

悄无声息地，那只羊倒在地上，周围的羊咩咩叫着让开，我透过它的头骨看到已经成泥的脑浆。

语言和其传播途径是我们用来简单分辨其他族类的方法，参考如何用普通的语言就能与同类交流，如何在与古神的厮杀中用语言掠夺元素，如何用一些夹杂“命令”的、复杂言文让渔人知道他们该做什么。当你能和同类交流，却得用吼叫让其他生物勉强做事，那一刻你已经知道那些生物和自己并不对等。

它倒下的声音吸引了周围的羊，同时露出这里的情景，羊群的声音急促了些，它们开始围成圈望着这里，我看到它们后脑下的垂体在分泌什么促使这一行为的发生，也看到它们的骨骼轻微的颤抖，胸骨中间偏左那个器官的加速跳动，明白了这些羊的身体结构后，我从它们的视线中意识到羊群看不到我。

它们只能看见自己的食物漂浮在空气中。

2、海

世界第一次对旧神出手。

它的身躯倒了下来，灵魂从躯壳中流出时像是被利刃割开长口一样，破堤的波涛在土地上肆意流淌。

那是最庞大的旧神，它苏醒的时候就是我们的墓地。它吞吃一切，带着封印的灵魂或是躯壳，见到什么就会把它塞入腹中，这样我们只能永远成为它肚子里的酒曲，为它的胃酿造浑浊的肉汤。它的脊背就是这里的天空，双眼昏暗却成为这里唯一的光源，腹部的皮肤被它吞噬掉的东西撑到苍白无色。它呼吸间就能掠夺大量的元素，毫无制止下它几乎吃光所有的物质，灵魂和生命。世界甚至在前一秒把那片云朵推到它的嘴边为它嘉奖，但下一秒它已经永远死去。

古神的灵魂再也没有苏醒过来，它躯壳倒下的同时成为了膨胀的尸体，混合着那些流淌的灵魂成为一团浆糊，淹没了我们的墓地，那一次战争以旧神离去而告终。

渔人把那团浆糊称作宇宙海，那些星系是古神身体里的某些物质，它倒下后那些家伙便像是被倾倒在海面的颜料一样歪扭着四散，有的忠于某些规律，勉强跟随着引力前进；有的跳脱开，毫无知觉地被其他的规律划垄私吞；过于张扬的规律会被世界注意到，它把整域的洋流捧起来瞧，海水从指缝里溜出来，那些规律便被分解成碎片。

星系稍有了些自由时，便开始向外逃去，但很快海水被搅动起来，世界在这里停驻片刻，于是各种位面的中心都产生了巨大的漩涡，群星被席卷拆分，刚碰撞出新的天体又被巨浪分解，倾倒而下的色素被混合到一起又被划拉开，好在没等群星化为泡沫，世界已经失去兴趣，离开了这里。它有的是无尽的海面和土地，没必要一直在某处搅着水花。

我又抓了几只羊来，勉强保持它们的生命恒定后，将羊毛般细小的意识链接到了它们的神经触枝上，可惜再次失败了，即使我能再次构建它们断裂的神经，也无法稳定将意识链接上去。

放回那几只打颤的羊后，我的意识回到那些云上，虽然这里的云朵不能承载物体，但它们可以被链接。意识化的世界里没有虚无，思想就是实体。

我成为那些云，拥抱那些风和热气，拥抱自己，落在云上，我又成为风，推动那些云朵，让它们彼此融合，可云朵太容易被风推地淡淡消失，我便伏下来，卷起那些羊群，带着它们在空中移动——总算有了结实些的云朵，这样走了几步后我失去了兴趣，修补好那些羊的损伤后我望向空中的恒星。

成为太阳的感觉让我愈发好奇这种冰冷的温度是如何孕育出那些柔软的物质，其他恒星拥有超过它几千倍温度的能量，但唯一拥有生命的星球都是坚硬的，只有硬度却无韧性，抓来只能碎裂却无法如羊与山丘般被压扁。

在我随着那些光覆盖了这颗行星的半面后，我听到些羊群的咩咩声，它们用怪异的声音呼唤着我，明明根本叫不对我的名字，却仍然艰难地试图用它们的音节表达出来，感觉像是嘴里吃着什么时用哼哼声唤人过来，亦或是单纯的音节发出，想凭音调的不同概括出全部的意思。再如何羸弱的同类都能用同样的语言回话，但渔人做不到，他们的器官进化了许久都无法发出那些音节，更不用说这些羊。

我与那些光脱离开，落到那片羊群处，熟悉的感觉传了过来。

一个泥墙和石头碎屑构成的圆形台子，上面摆着一只羊。周围环绕的不止有那些乱吟的羊群，还有些我的同类。

在食盘上的意识互相遇到对方时气氛会比较轻松，我们互相递出触枝分享了些记忆，了解到羊群把那个像是渔人幼崽玩泥巴堆成的东西称作祭坛，用它们怀着幼崽的族类呼唤我们到来。

一只即将分娩的雌羊能带来什么？我们不是没吃过正在分离躯壳的同类，它不能用来对抗旧神，唯一的作用大概是能同时填满更多同类的嘴。促使我们停留而来的大概是对羊群分娩过程的好奇，之前分享的记忆包括了雌羊在祭坛上的受孕过程，角度很多，幼崽的基因分别存在两种性别的身体里，只有供体相交的那一刻才会汇聚，与渔人有点相像。我们一边欣赏交媾的片段一边等待这个物种新生命的诞生。

雌羊开始呻吟，它自己躺在台子上努力将幼羊排出，周围的羊群便开始旋转着，挥舞着蹄，碰撞着角，咩咩声与咀嚼绿叶时候发出的满足声音大相径庭，像是吃到了杂质一样干呕着。我们忽略过那些噪音，视线一起投注到那只雌羊身上，它有些力竭，厚实的羊毛下流着汗滴，腹部上下起伏，透过那层皮肤我们都能看到那个幼崽卡在她的宫颈处，迟迟无法出来。

我想起之前拿来做实验的羊被盯着总会变得神经兮兮，即使它们看不到我也依旧会胡乱咩叫，想来不是因为被莫名的东西抬起而恐惧，或许我们的视线对它们有影响。

僵局总要被打破，一个同类凑了过去，它划开那只雌羊的肚子，试图打开那两边的皮肉观察清楚整个过程。我们的视线很难不被那个同类吸引，现在已经很难见到主动暴露自己无力一面的同类了，稍微交流了下后，它也被开了肚子，现在灵魂和鲜血一样从它和雌羊的身体里流出来，祭坛变成了餐盘，我们开始用餐。有同类把那只雌羊打扫下去，剩下的羊群开始癫狂，它们用炙热的目光看着从空中飘来的尸体，羊群不再围着祭坛转圈，它们的环绕中心变成那只雌羊的尸体，观察也到此停止，我们和羊群开始各做各的事情。

饭后有个同类传递了一个消息，它是我们中的预知者，灵魂曾从那个旧神的肚子里走动过一回，那句轻轻的话在它咽下最后一口食物后丢了出来，它说宇宙海中心开始有所变化，旧神们即将归来。

3、贝壳

那些残留的星系被漩涡的余威继续推动着前进，有些继续在海里打转，有些终究会漂到岸边，它们的残渣像是死去的墨鱼吐出的黑汁一样挂在岩石上，躺在沙滩上的星系总会越来越多，它们一层又一层铺起来，逐渐成为坚硬的石苔，大部分的结构会因为巨浪的撞击散落开成为细腻的沙子。渔人会收集这些东西累起来给他们的幼崽玩，蓬松的沙被装在细长的瓶子里，那些幼崽学着父母的样子拿木臼将它们全部压平。

上了岸的星系最后走到演化末期，它们耗尽了最后的能量，体内里的所有天体秩序开始瓦解，在这个世界的压迫下成为尘埃，天体成为构建这个世界的简单粒子，空气拉扯而来，灌注新的结构式和粘合剂，天体组合成新的物质并不需要太久，在下一波浪潮涌来前，海滩上已经稀稀疏疏躺好了靓丽的贝壳，潮水带着泥沙席卷而来，将它们埋入了黑暗里。

渔人最开始诞生在海边，那个喜好甜食的同类庇护了他们，它让渔人在沙滩上寻找那些星系演化成的贝类上供给它作为甜点，如果数量不够，偶尔渔人自己也会变成甜点。

控制自己的意识收缩或是膨胀，掌握能够自由在微观或是宏观世界里游走是那个同类喜欢做的事，它会仔细剔尽那些甜点的每一分构成，挑拣走可能会硌牙的陨石，破坏口感的红巨星，以及轻飘飘毫无意义的气态行星。花费几百万年细细品尝那些群星，对于这种挑食的事它乐此不疲。

挑食的同类要么与众不同，要么进不挑食的我们的肚子，它是前者，在解决了狩猎自己的同类后它包揽了大部分的砂糖，那些蕴含着群星的贝壳被它藏在身体里到处行走，有时它也会赠送我们贝壳，大概它累积到吃不完的贝壳和自己餐盘笑话一样源源不绝。

从祭坛回来后，在草原那处的羊群有了些变化，它们开始建造自己的巢穴，三三两两地分开居住，逐渐投立出那些渔人的影子。

我往它们依存的那条河边丢了些狗鱼，吸引它们聚集，又栽了供给生存的树种，铺上泥沙后不再观察它们。我将意识沉入河中，随着流淌的细流往远处扩散，河道蜿蜒而去，最终通向这个世界的海。

我睁开眼，再次看到那些白点。

行星上时间流动地很快，这里的羊群已经建成村落和城镇，能够自给自足地生活，主食从叶子扩散到各种东西，唯一不同的是它们有了更多分工后不再把那些食物嚼地很有声音了。

与之伴随地还有一些同类的气味，它们大概干扰过这里，偏僻的羊群里甚至有眷族诞生，这一团粥被添加了新的调料起来，一些羊有了些许不同，开始脱离出群体。

单独行走的羊偶尔会被额外关注，在各种同类的目光下它们时而有些疯狂，但能参悟到的东西也会与之不同，对未知事物的恐惧感情终究会变化。

那个白点是一只主动走出羊群的羊，它白天总要到我落身的一颗树下端坐，太阳转到中间时它便回归羊群，与日落一样成为规律的事情，我最开始没有关注它，只是眺望其他单独离去的羊，继续探查这颗行星的变化。

羊群在今夜燃烧篝火庆祝它们的节日，它们把自身的毛编织成各种形状，围着火焰跳舞，铺着大片肉块的餐盘流水般滑过，卷着各种脆口的蔬菜，被送入口中反复咀嚼。我瞧见一只雌羊坐在角落对着那些食物大快朵颐，它吃的那么急切和热烈，似乎想要吞掉所有摆在面前的东西，以至于那个脆弱的胃膨胀到极限，全身的血液粘稠着难以流动，所有的器官都在诉求身体停下这个动作，而它的大脑还在将更多鲜艳的菜肴图像呈递到那只羊的眼前。

我看到一个同类笼在那只羊的上方，便移开视线，失去了兴趣。羊群多出来的肉食不包括它们自己，这让我有些奇怪，篝火的缝隙中显出另一只羊的身影，我瞧见那只经常独自出来呆在树下的羊，此时正拿着牛肉喂食边上振翅的猛禽。

第二天它带着生满杂草的废弃盆栽来到树下，肩上并没有那只雕鸮，小心地调整好盆栽的位置后它没有再等到太阳升到中间，直接离去了。

我瞧见它最近宁可在自己的屋子里喂养那只雕鸮，在另一片森林里放飞驯养，也不肯带着它来到这边的平原翱翔，唯一留下的杂草倒是渐渐枯萎了，太阳一次次从空中略过，那只羊再次回来时，一副凝重的样子。

它抬着头，神情复杂地望着这片被我抱过来的云，绕着树反复查看着，把那杂草盆带走了。

我突然想起自从我来到这片天空观察羊群后，被我席来的云朵从未离开过，那只羊自然看不到被遮挡住的太阳，这地方的树木草叶对阳光依赖地紧，多日不得光照的树叶片大都开始萎缩了。

绵羊发现了什么不同，但我没必要把云推开，只是继续落在这看那些青草歪歪扭扭地生长，我在这些泥土下埋了些自己的意识，有意培养它们和那些草叶一样胡乱生长。而那只羊确定了这片区域的怪异后也不再归来，只是在一个春天阻止了村里其他羊到这里开垦土地。

那些羊脾气倔地很，推开它的劝阻后硬是把这里的青草锄光，规划出方方正正的条格田地，我又一次瞧见那些被锄断的草根，稀稀散散躺在干裂的土地上即将变成那些幼苗的养分。这次那些意识自动从土地里攀爬出来，将这些整齐的田埂彻底毁了开。

那只羊被恭敬地请到这里，它大概是其他羊眼中唯一知道这一切缘由的预知者，但又确实不知道什么因果，只是一只在之前察觉出一些不同的羊而已。它只能告诉那些羊这片区域很反常，庄稼在这里无法较好的生长，然后它的诉说被羊群视为不可泄露的天机。

我的一丝意识跟着它回到自己的屋子，它被这道视线压抑得有些急促，在屋子里反复得走动，打开窗户又无法改变身体的反常。那只雕鸮在鸟架上扑扇翅膀，我注意到它，想起以前只是对着那些羊链接触枝，但从未链接过其他生物，或许换个物种会有新的改变。

雕鸮反常的抽搐大概让羊无比恐惧，隔着它的脑骨我感受到一股特别的味道升起，我试着用这只鸟的喉骨发出些人类的声音，再次失败了，发出的声音大概让这只羊感到害怕，它的身体反应很快，瞬间已经拉开门跑了出去。

我修补好被转断的鸟骨，瞥到那盆杂草还被放在窗台上养着，便让那些意识生长出来，疯长的草叶拉长席卷，把这只羊拖了回来。

4、主食

我站在海边的礁石上眺望旧神的尸体，寻着它身体的边际只能瞧到同在餐椅上的同类，渔人勤勤恳恳地围绕在椅角边，低着头埋在那些海滩边寻找着贝壳，搬运我们落下的食屑。

低伏太久让他们难以对阴影的笼罩迅速做出反应，但总有跟随的幼崽身体灵活，他看到了我，拉着渔人用手指着这边。第一个渔人开始尖叫，他的声音迅速感染周围一片，渔人试着往海里跑，往沙子里跑，往碎石里跑，那个幼崽坐在地上咯咯地笑，很快所有的海星都藏好自己。我没太在意，只是凝视着无边的宇宙海。

预言者说旧神即将归来，新的掠夺会再次降临，而我们至今也没能将餐盘里的主食吃光，旧日的温床已经消失，新的墓地只能建立在其他没被淹没的土地上

我们需要回收的力量和元素并不在群星上，星系连古神的细胞都算不上。唯一的主食只有古神的身体组织，那片除去天体外的上下胶质里，宇宙海的空间才是我们的主食。

古神的胃里充斥着太多东西，它生前把封印中的同类都碾断成碎片，大概想要用这种方式阻止我们的复苏，但自己却成了率先真正死去的旧神。我们不会去分出那些碎片谁是彼此，都是囫囵吞咽下那些残肢，等到同类苏醒它们自然会去寻找自己的身体，拼凑回之前的模样。

通过雕鸮眼睛的闭合与否我和那只羊暂且能用行为信息进行沟通，它努力想着些能用“是”或“否”回答的问句，想知道我的身份和详细信息，却无法得到答案。

羊群对它有所渴求，它没法不去回应，最后只能对它的役鸟开口。

它用一些时间适应了我的存在，羊群把它当做圣人，它把我当做圣人。最开始它显得战战兢兢，为自己树立条框，问完问题后行事总觉得违背了我的意志。它问我能否将询问到的消息告知其他羊群，我并没有操控雕鸮，役鸟睁开的双眼让他自己为自己戴上镣铐，遵守着不存在的誓言。我实在没有要圈令它的想法，只是想看着它和羊群是如何生存罢了。还好它调节的挺快，大概是因为我只对涉及天气和土地的问题有所反应，它逐渐能够不受拘束的与我相处，在我不操控雕鸮的时候，它也能继续和爱鸟过着原来的生活。

变化大概在它逐渐成年的时候，我瞧见羊群里因为分工而有了些阶级之分，受到影响的羊很多，它也在其中。每一次询问似乎都要扭捏起来，遮掩着什么，它的心思几乎赤裸在我眼中，我倒不怎么介意，它至少比它的同类要机敏的多，讨要过的东西几乎随处可拾取，毕竟如果一只会对你转圈圈的羊渴求你的一根头发，它被拒绝的概率会很小很小。

它在某天遇到一只雌羊，那感觉不是它带着雕鸮行走，而是我牵着它，它被别的小母羊吸引过去，咩咩的不肯离开，和那些成熟不掩饰自己的公羊相比它脑子里想的却是些青涩的念头，一些理想的事物本身。它苦于自己的出身，知晓自己的斤两，明白对别的羊来说自己的利益所在，它既然能自顾自地套上绳索，也会在太阳照到行星背面时自顾自地做好决定。

它来到我的身边，小心翼翼地问了新的问题，我回应了简单的动作，看着它离去。勒紧不存在的绳索和它自认隐秘的动作是一起发生的，我没能理解这个行为后的结果，只是在它离开后去忙碌了自己的事。

我的意识漂升到行星轨道面，接着离开恒星系，笼罩这边数亿群星带，查看着它们运转变化。旧神即将归来，我们或多或少都察觉到了食盘的一丝不同，最近一直有其他诡异的意识在注意这里，我查看完这边所有的空间却抓不到变化的缘由，便离开了食盘，从宇宙海的外面扫视一切，想要找出那个窥视的意志。

外面的确乱做一团，旧神的尸体开始异变，我们看不到来袭的敌人，只能看到万里海面在不断冻结。大部分同类站立在海峡边，看着天幕晃动，左摇右摆。

该离开了，更多的同类从这边的温水里跃出四下传递着消息。

我突然想起那些云朵和羊，那些泡在柔软土地里的意识。

5、日记

渔人书写日记的原因是，他们的记忆无法永远保存，如果死去了，残留的思想都会消失，不留痕迹，所以他们用笔记录思想，记忆，和知识。

我们不写日记的原因是我们的记忆全部散部在灵魂里，对我们和旧神而言灵魂是不会死去的物质，即便互相吞噬，灵魂也永远从一个怪物的躯壳里沉淀到另一个躯壳里，时间和灵魂是不会毁灭的东西，我们因为灵魂而永生，调取感知的记忆即使因为灵魂被撕碎，也会安静躺在某个黑暗的角落，既然不会失去它们，不会失去自己，又为什么要写下日记？

古神的死让我们琢磨到不同的东西，似乎灵魂是世界本身，也是我们自己。两者是同一种存在，不分彼此。我们不相信古神会死去，日复一日吞噬它的尸体想要得到一个结果，那个结果会在下一次战争中给出，灵魂是否能被毁灭的问题也将有所定论。

我意识到当它融入了羊群，我会找不到他。

我没有对它做过任何记号或是标记，当一只工蚁回到了蚁群，你很难再把它找出来。

村落已经消失，我的云已经飘走，羊也不知所踪。行星的变化太大，回到海面再潜回这个微型世界对我来说只有一瞬，对群星来说却像是过了一个世纪。

我茫然在变了样貌的城市里行走，感觉像是将钥匙拿在手上却不知，反而在努力寻找的烦躁感，那些陌生的羊终于不再对着什么围着圈，它们疯狂逃离我的身体，避免被我的主肢压成奶油碗里的红色素。

我想起那只羊，它大概在问完那个问题后主动把不存在的绳索勒紧了，就好像你很难让一只蚂蚁真正相信渔人一样，其实直到最后那只羊也只能围着我的手掌咩咩叫着，看不见也摸不到我的身体。

或许有更简单的方法，我想。

城市快被我毁成平原的样子了，我却找不到它，在拨开晃眼的一群绵羊时，有个同类跑出来挡了一下。

“小心小心，不要伤到人。”它说。

我感知过去，那同类抱着只母羊，一边顺着毛摸它一边看着我。

“你把我的生态缸毁了。”它一边陈述着，一边摸到那只母羊受伤的肚子，伤口随着它触肢的挪动逐渐闭合，它放下那只羊，“你的肚子呢？”它问它，“去把肚子找回来。”那只羊咩咩应了，摆动着短腿往废墟里跑去。

我觉着眼熟，看到它几乎下垂到腿边的胃时才想起这是当初在篝火宴会上拼命塞东西吃的羊，那个同类也是当时笼在它身后观察它的那个，原来它一直隐藏在羊群中。

“怎么做到的？”我问它。那只母羊的眼睛里有它的倒影。

“有这个念头就行。”它说，“你能让渔人看见你为你癫狂为你嚎叫，自然也可以让羊这么做，方法是一样的，只是你不想而已。”

它追着那只羊的轨迹离去，很快消失在我的感知里。没有谁在意海面上的混乱了，毕竟在这里羊会重要些。

我看了下这片乱糟糟的地方，闭上眼睛，找出它灵魂存在过的时间链，回到之前的平原。

6、羊

天空被什么东西搬开，一双手探了下来，它捏住古神尸体的某一端，头部或是四肢，想要将它全部提起从消失的苍穹口带走。

旧神的躯壳再次完整出现在我们面前，第一次是它倒下时，第二次是它被提起时，它躺平时没有谁得以窥视它的全貌，它升起时却又让我们不想再多看一眼，但后悔无用，它已经占据了我们视线的全部。

高山拔地而起，它被自己的灵魂泡软泡烂太久，那些墓碑成了它肚子里的蛆虫，此刻已经钉穿了腹部，从山的外表显现出来，剩余的灵魂便从那些缝隙里继续往外流，淅淅沥沥地往下方缩小的海里滴着，像是……

“像是浇了糖浆的冰沙山。”有同类赞叹。

我们大概知道是谁在说话了，但这次大家都默许，因为的确没有谁能再说出什么话来。

被泡软的尸体没法撑住身体的重量，那双手提到顶空时链接处便断开了，它只得到了一部分，剩下的尸体再次坠下，闷闷地铺在冰面上。

巨手并不甘心，它再次伸下，想要完全抓住那个没法动弹的躯壳彻底带离。

“小羊小羊，去把它吃掉，丢开限制你的胸骨，把它们一起吞进肚子，这样就再无阻挡。”

咩叫声从遥远的山下传来，一只狰狞的羊首破开旧神的尸体而出，咬裂了巨手的掌骨，它没有停歇，露出的身体越来越多，而巨手存在的痕迹也越来越少，它一直吞到整个手臂，那双手太大，几乎撑爆它的胃，我们甚至能看见五指在它的腹部挠动着，像是在气球里乱戳的钉子。巨羊不管不顾，继续往上撕咬，它的牙齿在手臂上刻下无数血洞，最后它整个身体终于站立出来，羊蹄抵着海床里的颅骨发力，将那手臂的主人从天空完全扯了下来。

它不再是绵羊了，吞吃了那个家伙后它转过身来，隔着海面我们看到熟悉的天空，昏暗光源，和它苍白的肚皮。弯曲的羊角被展开成为它的两条脊柱，它把皮毛全部抖落，落在空气里成为飘飞的大雪，旧神们从它后方踏着冰面而来，那些落在它们身上的雪花显得它们风程仆仆，像是耗费精力仍要赴约的旅人。

我突然明白过来，那个抱着羊的同类就是世界，我们所有生物都是世界。

它站在我推来的那片云下，长满我分支意识的土地上，对着那棵树进行告别。

我望着它，突然想感受拥抱绵羊的触觉，我成为过风抚摸它们，成为过阳光包裹它们，成为过它们腹中的菜叶，成为过许多东西，但还没有亲自抱过一只羊。

我想起祭坛上的交合图景，那次大概并不是正常的交流行为，与村落内的雌雄的交合相比显得痛苦地多。大部分正常的交媾里羊群总是愉悦的，无论是否被定义为下流世俗，将自己身体的部分塞进对方身体内，对它们而言是让精神快乐起来的行为。

它自己躺在那些触肢上面，我的意识动作地快，念头一起，它已经被绑着翻了身来。

渔人的身体结构很适合做许多事，我凝聚成他们的样子，生长出四肢站立在它面前，它用疑惑惊惧的目光看着我，身体却从紧张到放松，认出了我。

我让风吹走那些堆积的云，久违的光源从天上映来，照亮这里的一切。它又被周围盘踞的触肢吓了一跳，从我的手臂里脱出想要跑开，然后和往常一样被它们拖回来。

抱着它的感觉比想象中要柔软的多，它一边颤抖一边努力缩着身体想钻出去，却被那些触肢勾住了脖颈，软绵绵地倒下来，任我宰割。我抓着它身上的羊毛进入它的身体，凑近才发现羊毛并不是如此洁白，总会有灰泥落在那些毛发上，带着那些青草和阳光的味道。

它现在足够洁白，新的染物布满它的全身，它倒在那些意识的土地里，被固定的身体还在颤抖。我亲吻它，学着那些它们种族交合的方式舔舐它的脖颈，留下印记和气味，触碰它的耳朵，卷着它的唇舌，它足够乖巧，现在能让我抱着它蓬松的毛，性器在下身抽插着，带出小股之前灌入的精液，而它轻微颤抖着，身体绷紧应对这一切。

我抬起它的面部，它的神情因为不间断的侵犯而崩溃，一边流着泪一边胡乱咩叫着，我用舌头堵住它呻吟的喉口，与它的身体不断纠缠，口腔里流出来的眼泪逐渐比眼睛多了，它呜呜咽咽地抽泣，哽咽着被我抱紧，温暖湿热的穴肉也因此回应着将我抱紧，它的声音像断线的风筝一样戛然而知，睁大眼睛被快感的潮水冲入空白期，我同时拿下它套给自己的绳索。

躯壳总会诚实地对触碰自己的感觉做出反应，它喜欢被拥抱，被佩戴枷锁，被条规束缚，我的躯壳也喜欢缠绕它，我们满足它，让它感到被勒紧覆盖的难受与委屈。我的触枝不断环绕起它，闭合它的眼睛，拉着它的脖子，贴合进我的身体，我第一次近距离看那些大脑，骨头和神经，在小小的躯壳深处我终于瞧到它的灵魂，像是在天空看那个像素点，虽然很小，但它存在。

我很高兴，知道它与我一样永生了，兴奋的身躯已经完全将它的身体拉扯入腹中，最后一刻它也睁大眼睛望着我，将我的倒影刻在了灵魂里，我温柔地吃掉了它，将它的颅骨保存在了身体里，灵魂与我同眠，我永远留下了它。

我从海面升起，此刻旧神已经降临。

7、世界

我看到一个白点。

一只很能吃东西的羊，它努力把各种东西塞到胃里，临近崩溃，却仍然努力吞食。我帮它反复修复好那个快到极限的胃，让它能更加不计后果的享用那些肥嫩的青草。

我带着手边的甜点来到羊的身边，我想问它要不要再吃些别的什么，但是羊倒了下去，透过颅骨我看到它一团浆糊的大脑，模糊的意识分不清外界的一切。

我意识到了什么。

——————————————

end

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.1.1.16.55新年快乐


End file.
